Memories of the Holy War arc
, 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 |characters = Demon King |characters = Edda • Elizabeth • Rou • Ludociel • Sariel • Tarmiel • Gowther |preceded = Defensive Battle for Liones arc |followed = Corand arc }}The Memories of the Holy War arc is the fourteenth arc in the series, lasting from the 198th chapter to the 218th chapter. Description Fights and Events *Diane & King vs. Drole & Gloxinia *Meliodas, Diane & King vs. Calmadios *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels *Elizabeth vs. Derieri & Monspeet Synopsis Story Impacts *King and Diane are revealed to be in the Fairy King's Forest with some of the giants and fairies. *Gloxinia and Drole manages to infiltrate the forest and kidnaps Diane and King. *Diane and King fight Gloxinia and Drole, but they are quickly overpowered and lose. *Gloxinia and Drole decides to test King and Diane by using a ritual to make them relive what they went through during the Holy War. *King and Diane are joined by Meliodas and the goddess Elizabeth, who are both members of Stigma. *King, Diane & Meliodas take down Calmadios of the Ten Commandments. *After the battle, the rescued humans join Stigma, which base is revealed to be inside the Fairy King's Forest. One of the Four Archangels, Ludociel, is revealed to be the leader. *Gerheade is revealed to be Gloxinia's sister, explaining why he made a Golem with her appearance in the Great Fight Festival arc. *The Ten Commandments attempt to invade Stigma, but are stopped by Elizabeth. However Derieri dispatches her after the goddesses kill many of their people, including her sister. *The Ten Commandments fight the Four Archangels. The Four Archangels end up getting overpowered by Derieri and Monspeet when they transform into Indura. *Sariel and Tarmiel betray Ludociel and help Elizabeth turn Derieri and Monspeet back to normal. *Gowther infiltrates Stigma's HQ by controlling Nerobasta. He also manipulates Melascula into using the Light of Grace to free his true master, Gowther. *The Humans rebel against Stigma, having a deep grudge towards them. *Diane talks with the original Gowther, while King sees Rou holding a bloody Gerheade. *Rou is revealed to have saved Gerheade from death by killing his ally and tells her that his town was wiped out by Stigma. *King doesn't kill Rou, after remembering Elaine's words to him about Ban. He passes his trial as a result. *Diane encounters and fights Zeldris, who has come to take the original Gowther back to prison. He easily overpowers Diane and attempts to convince her to join The Commandments, however she runs away, passing her trial as well. *Diane regains her memories of King as a result of the gift original Gowther gave her. *King starts growing wings. *King and Diane officially become a couple. *Gloxinia and Gerheade reunite, while Oslo is revealed to be Rou's reincarnation. *King and Diane rejoin the Seven Deadly Sins in Liones. *Gowther regains his lost emotions with the help of Diane and King and his Power Level increases as a result. *King and Diane's Power Levels increases as a result of passing their trials. References Category:Story Arcs Category:Memories of the Holy War arc